15 ans apres
by Arabelleinwonderland
Summary: 15 ans apres poudelard ginny harry ron et hermione son voisins et il on eu des enfants. que sont-ils devenu?


15 ans plus tard.

Cella fessait 15 ans que Ginny, Harry, Hermione et Ron vivent dans des maisons voisines. Harry et Ginny été marier depuis 13 ans. Ginny avait toujours souetter avoir une famille nombreuse comme la sienne. Harry lui étend fils unique lui aussi en voulais plusieurs. Il avait eu 5 enfants, Aaron 11 ans, Alicia 9 ans Harmonie 6 ans, Helena 4 ans et le petit dernier Axel de 2 ans.

Ron et Hermione de leurs coter avait deux adorables petites fille Fanny 9 ans et Estelle 7 ans la première grossesse d 'Hermione ayant été plus difficile il avait essyer toute une année avent de tombé enceinte a l'annonce de la grosse ci attendu par la jeune femme elle sauta de joyeux. Ron n'en croyez pas c'est oreille quand sa femme le lui annonça. La naissance de leur première fille Fanny fut le plus beau jour de leur vie.

Aaron été en premier année a poudelard, il avait été classer a griffon d'or comme le reste de la famille il avait été content de ne pas être a serpentard vue sa mauvaise réputation. Il été devenu très populaire dès sont arriver a poudelard grâce a son père la légende Harry Potter. Il savait néanmoins faire la différence entre ses vrais amis et ses fans. Il ressembler aussi beaucoup a son père les cheveux, les lunettes et la forme du visage.

Alicia est une très bonne amie de sa cousine Fanny et pace la plus part de leurs temps ensemble, elles sont dans la même classe et passe leurs temps ensemble une fois rentrées à la maison. Elles font souvent leurs devoir ensemble elles sont presque comme jumelle du probablement à leurs un mois et demi d'écart. Pourtant les deux filles ont des personnalités bien différentes. Alicia et une petit fille qui reste toujours très joyeuse, elle aime tous ce qui est magique et a beaucoup de créativité elle a réellement a monde a elle. Fanny quand a elle ressemble beaucoup a sa mère que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement c'est une petit fille très studieuse et curieuse elle aide sa cousine et sa petit sœur à faire leurs devoirs.

Du haut de c'est six ans Harmonie est une grande sœur dévoué a ca petit sœur, Helena elle aime aussi toutes les sucreries et écouté les histoires que son père lui raconte tous les soirs sur la magie et c'est années passer a poularde.

Helena compte souvent sur sa sœur Harmonie pour jouer avec elle à la poupes ou lui raconter des histoires. Elle la colle presque trop même si Harmonie aime son attention. La petit fille est déterminer sa couleur préféré est le rose le rose et encore le rose. La petite a encore une totote et un doudou dont elle ne se sépare jamais.

Axel le petit dernier a 2 ans et demi et a son âge il apprend déjà très vite, il parle beaucoup et court dans tous les sences du haut de ses 2 ans il est leur enfants le plus actif il n'est jamais fatiguer.

Quand a la cousine Estelle la fille de Ron et Hermione est une petite fille très timide et passe la plus part de son temps a lire elle a même commencer a lire très tôt a apeine 5 ans. Personne ne lui avait appris elle a appris seul.

Ron et Hermione se sont eux marié il y a 12 ans, un an après le mariage de Harry et Ginny.

La grande famille est très proche il passe tous les ans noël chez les Weasley le repas de famille est de plus en plus nombreux chaque années. Le repas de noël et de plus en plus chère pour cette famille qui grandi, noël est les réunion de familles sont toujours très mouvementé personnes ne s'ennuie. Le repas peut durer des heures la famille est toujours très heureuse. Les anniversaire et les mariages sont elles aussi une grandes fête de familles. Les grands parents Molly et Arthur été toujours heureux d'accueillir la grande famille dans leurs maison.

Harry est aujourd'hui le journaliste pour journal magique le plus connue de leurs monde il est aussi souvent interview. Du a sa célébrité. Ginny garde des petit sorcier et sorcière à la maison pendant que leurs parents travailles. Ginny a toujours adorées les enfants c'est un métier fait pour elle.

Hermione et elle professeur de l'histoire de la magie a poudelard et cella la passionne. Les élèves sont souvent très intéressés de l'écouté puisque de temps en temps elle raconte de histoires personnelles qu'elle a vécu avec Harry et Ron lorsqu'elle étudier laba. Elle aussi étant célèbre cella intéresse souvent les enfants.

Ron fabrique toujours et encore de nouveaux modèles de voiture volante comme celle qu'il avait emprunter avec c'est frères plus jeune pour aller chercher Harry chez lui a l'âge de 12 ans.

Les Weasley et les Potter sont deux familles magiques très proche et très combler tous va bien dans le meilleurs des monde magique. Espérons que cela reste ainsi dans le future pour c'est deux familles amis et famille pour toujours.


End file.
